Prior art devices have been made to assist patients in delivering a sample. EP 1 401 334 discloses a device having a collection funnel that automatically expands from its flat-packed storage configuration into a usable configuration, thereby making locating the device appropriately easier. The device has an outlet to which a sample bottle can be placed for easier collection. However, this device does not address the issue of ensuring the effective filling of a sample bottle, while ensuring the collection funnel does not overflow. It does not make provision for taking a mid stream sample, either.
Further, GB 2 385 532 discloses a urine sample collection device that is adapted to collect a mid stream urine sample. The device has means to divert the initial flow of urine away from an aperture to which a sample bottle is connected. As the urine flow increases, urine enters the aperture. As this device depends on the urine flow rate it may be unreliable at collecting a mid stream sample.